


Coming Down

by orphan_account



Series: High For This [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the one hand, he was about to get his dick touched. Always an awesome thing. On the other, said dick-toucher was going to be his little brother. Still kind of awesome, but with a lot more incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> i focused more on the nasty than the drugs this time but they still high af
> 
> title and inspiration from [this song](https://youtu.be/WVg1mbxTkFo)

Tadashi couldn't recall Hiro settling between his legs, it was almost like he had been there the whole time. Which couldn't be true, could it? He felt like a mountain, the pretty scenic kind with mist around the top and a beautiful landscape fanning out in all directions. Except he wasn't surrounded by mist, he was surrounded by smoke. A volcano then. 

Hiro watched him with that lazy grin of his. How long had he been smiling? Tadashi hated himself for not noticing sooner. He was absently tracing the seem of his pants, all the while grinning like a huge idiot. Kid was baked. It wasn't that Tadashi didn't want Hiro's hand touching his thigh, it's just that he wasn't sure what would happen if things were to uh- get out of hand. Or in-hand, if he was being literal.

Kissing was one thing, people kissed their siblings sometimes. Probably. Kissing could be brushed off, not exactly easily, but it wasn't life changing, potentially dangerous biz. This was below the belt stuff, sexual stuff. Sure a hand may have strayed once or twice during their session, but it had never escalated beyond heavy petting. No matter how much Tadashi had wanted it, he would never push something like that on Hiro. 

But the way the kid watched him, jeez, dude was practically born with bedroom eyes. Not that there was anything wrong with that, except, there really really was. Tadashi knew that you weren't supposed to want to fuck your little brother, but a guy could dream couldn't he? Come on, Hiro wasn't even trying to control himself. Suddenly all this pot didn't seem like a good idea. It was fun sure, but the things it released inside him, the thoughts that it allowed to escape were becoming more than a little problematic. 

But when Hiro had shown up to his lab with three blunts and a hopeful expression, Tadashi was helpless to refuse him. 

All the while, Hiro watched. He watched and traced his palm along the outline of the sutures, fingertips applying pressure in areas he knew would make Tadashi flustered. Watched and traced, watched and traced. When his small hand finally reached the button, it was no surprise when Tadashi didn't stop him. The guy was pretty far gone, if the glaze over his eyes was anything to go by. Still, Hiro moved slowly. Or maybe the world was moving in slow motion, it was hard to tell. But there was still more than enough time for his brother to refuse. 

He didn't. 

Turns out, unzipping someone else's pants was a harder task than one would think. He managed somehow, but his fingers were shaking so bad he wondered if maybe it was a sign. Nah. Looking down on him, Tadashi was having sort of a heart attack. On the one hand, he was about to get his dick touched. Always an awesome thing. On the other, said dick-toucher was going to be his little brother. Still kind of awesome, but with a lot more incest. All aboard the one way train to hell. The joint between his teeth was starting to feel heavy, he sparked the lighter and held the flame against the blackened paper. 

One would think that having a fourteen year old boy fish around in your pants would be a bad thing, one might also be completely right. But the look on Hiro's face as he palmed over the growing bulge there, it might as well have been Christmas. Tadashi didn't feel like he would ever be high enough for this to seem okay, but right now he was pretty damn close.

Hiro's hand closed around his length. Tadashi groaned, low and surprisingly desperate. Smoke escaped through his parted lips. Already just being held was turning him on. How the hell was he supposed to last beyond this? When their eyes met, a million emotions passed through Tadashi at once. Love, being the most prominent. Arousal a strong second contender. Did Hiro even know he was making that face? His hair had been lazily pushed off his forehead, cheeks flushed under the fluorescent lights. If his eyelids drooped any lower, they would be closed. And his mouth, God, could lips even be that shade of pink? 

Tadashi watched with baited breath as Hiro eased him out of his boxers. He wasn't looking at his older brother anymore- well, not his face anyway. His slight frame inched closer, resting his arms over Tadashi's thighs. This was it, the point of no return. It was almost like watching a scary movie where you knew the killer was behind someone, yet they walked on oblivious while you shouted at the screen. Hiro gripped his cock at the base. The way he looked so big in his brother's hands should not have turned him on as much as it did. 

Hiro stared for a moment, mouth opening just slightly. He hadn't actually thought about what he was going to do, just that he needed to do something. He reached up to snatch the joint out of his brother's lips. Maintaining eye contact that was anything but pure, he took a long purposeful drag of what was left. He swallowed the smoke down like it was second nature, hesitating only a second before blowing the warm air directly on Tadashi's cock. The roach was tossed aside. 

His brother gasped, clearly not expecting the sensation. He was now fully hard, flushed and solid in Hiro's grasp. It was intimidating, the expectancy of it all, but Hiro loved the hungry look focused on him. Tadashi's eyes widened as his brother moved forward, gazes meeting one last time before the head of his cock was disappearing inside wet warmth. Hiro's lips sealed around the tip, tongue moving rhythmically back and forth over the slit before swirling over the sensitive flesh of the crown. 

When he pulled off, a thin trail of saliva ran from Tadashi's cock to Hiro's bottom lip. The whole thing was ridiculously obscene. His baby brother looked at him with wide eyes, faux innocence brimming in their chocolate depths. All the while his dick was waiting just mere inches away. 

Unbelievable. 

Tadashi couldn't help himself, he grasped the base of his cock with shaking hands before dragging the wet tip over Hiro's wanting mouth. Spit and precum marked trails over the soft skin of his face, making his lips shine in the sunset filtering through the window. 

Tadashi exhaled, breath shaking. 

"Fuck."

Hiro smirked, looking somewhat in awe. He kissed over Tadashi's fingers where he was still holding himself, traces of playfulness gone in exchange for concentration. When his lips pressed against the shaft, kisses turned into long languid strokes of tongue. Tadashi groaned, fists balling at his sides. Hiro lapped at the underside of his cock, tongue following the thick vein to the top and then back down again. 

When he took him back into his mouth, there was no way Tadashi could keep quiet. His voice echoed against the walls of his lab, embarrassingly loud in the usually quiet space. Hiro worked on getting as much of the length into his mouth as he could. Each time he sucked downward, he took a little more of the swollen cock into his throat. 

Tadashi watched mesmerized as Hiro's cheeks hollowed around him, eyelashes fanning delicately against the sharp curves of his face. The familiar tightness was beginning to build in his abdomen, heat curling low and hot in his belly. Hiro dug his fingers into Tadashi's thighs, nails biting into his legs. He sucked harder, feeling the way Tadashi tensed beneath him. 

"Hiro, I-I'm gonna-,"

Hiro ignored him, forcing Tadashi's cock deeper into his mouth. Somehow, Tadashi's hands had weaved themselves into unruly black hair. There was a slight scrape of teeth at the base, and then the tip of his cock was touching the back of Hiro's throat. The young boy gagged and spluttered, the contracting of the muscles of his esophagus finally sending Tadashi over the edge. 

He spilled hot and messy into his brother's mouth, dick half exposed in an aborted attempt to pull out. Hiro suckled tiredly on the head of his cock, white cum spilling through the corners of his lips and dripping down his chin as he tried to swallow all that he could. He brought one of his hands down to work over his neglected cock, jacking off as fast as his exhausted arm would let him. He came with a small cry, eyes clenching tight as he spilled over his fist. 

Tadashi's head was still spinning with the high (and the fact that he just came in his brother's mouth, holy shit), but he had enough sense left to zip up his pants, and find something to clean up his baby brother. He found a semi clean cloth and knelt beside him, arm trembling.

Hiro was now on his back, smiling up at the ceiling while Tadashi wiped away the mess on his face and hand, trying not to giggle at his brother's fearful expression.

Neither of them spoke as they walked in heavy silence to Tadashi's bike. 

The older turned around. 

"This is-," Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose, "We're going to talk about this."

Hiro nodded, but his blissed out expression didn't change. 

"Whatever you say, bro." The hoarseness of his voice had Tadashi's cheeks darkening, the kid sounded horrible. But there was no denying the smugness in his tone. 

"Whatever you say."

They rode home in silence, Hiro's smile pressed into Tadashi's back.

**Author's Note:**

> i was stoned when i wrote half of this so apologies if the style kind of changes throughout
> 
> feedback welcome
> 
> ***This series is on hold due to personal reasons, and lack of time and inspiration. Not to mention, there has been a huge lull in fandom activity lately. I haven't completely abandoned ship, I WILL finish this series, but for all of you hoping for another installment any time soon, I apologize. Thanks for reading!
> 
> [hmu](http://squid-ebooks.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
